Cindy McPhearson
Cynthia "Cindy"/"Seymore" McPhearson is a girl and originally appeared as a recurring (minor) character in the comic strip. In the strip, Cindy shares Huey's classes and appears oblivious to racial issues. She enjoys rap music, especially Snoop Dogg. In the TV series, she is best described as a South Central ghetto girl who happens to be white. Cindy is an extremely talented junior basketball player, the team star who is well-versed (yet overblown) in AAVE and just as cocky as Riley, who, contending against Cindy and eager to obtain upper hand, resorts to insulting Cindy's mother and publicizing personal problems, which leads to Cindy's crying and running off the court. Appears in the episode "Ballin'" and "The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2", in Season 2 and in Season 3 in the episodes "The Red Ball" and "The Fundraiser" and other episodes. Character Outline Cindy is an extremely talented junior basketball player and a girl scout. Despite being a little girl, her behavior and speech are more like that of a teenager. Cindy is usually portrayed as very tough, but she showed a more fragile side in the episode Ballin' when she ran off the basketball court crying after Riley insulted her mother brought up problems Cindy's home life and in The Fun-raiser when she panicked during a gunfight and shouted "I WANNA GO HOME!". Relationships Riley Freeman Sometime between "Ballin'" and "The Story of Gangstalicious: Part 2", it appears that Riley and Cindy have become friends, though it is never shown when or how. Much like Jazmine with Huey, it is hinted that Cindy may have a one-sided crush on Riley. Evidence for this might include: *In "Ballin'", Cindy's constant taunting during the game may be considered flirtatious behavior. However, she may well have done that to whoever the star player would have been, not just Riley. It can also be seen as an evolving crush. *In "The Story of Gangstalicious: Part 2", Cindy takes the time to hang out with Riley, and is noticeably disappointed and annoyed when Riley refuses. *In "The Fundraiser", Cindy is shown to be the only one who doesn't quit the fund-raising business with Riley, even going with him to the hotel where he cuts off the agreement. This is even after she is shown to be visibly scared of what could happen to them at the same time as Jazmine when the latter quit. *Cindy has never referred to Riley by his real name, only nicknames, which hints at a closeness between the two. It is notable that in "The Story of Gangstalicious: Part 2", Granddad chose to invite Cindy to the Freeman house (rather than the closer friend to the family, Jazmine) to try to extinguish what he believed was Riley becoming gay. His choosing of Cindy over Jazmine, however, may only have been because he knew Riley did not particularly like Jazmine and may have thought he'd have more success with Cindy. Additionally, because this is the first interaction between the two since "Ballin'" it may evidence that Riley had since made it known to Granddad that he considers Cindy a friend. Despite his Gangsta belief in staying away from "Hoes", Riley does seem to consider Cindy a friend since it's obvious they share many of the same views of the world. Others Cindy is shown to have friends in the Girl Scouts. Not much is known about them except for that they seem to be Cindy's followers. They also seem to be be slightly less brutal as Cindy, however, as Cindy is beating up a competitor cookie seller, they idly stand and watch her get attacked by Cindy and then chase after the rival cookie seller after she runs away from Cindy. The blonde girl who informed Cindy of the rival seller even held the girl's head while Cindy repeatedly slapped her so she could not run away. The African American girls were voiced by Grey DeLisle, and the blond/blonde haired Caucasian girl was voiced by Mona Marshall. Trivia *In the comic strip, Cindy was shown to be: :*8 years old (circa 2007) and in Huey's class rather than a friend of Riley's. :*Stereotypically ditzy, white girl. :*Had a long ponytail. :*Jazmine's best friend. *In the TV series, Cindy: :*8 years old (born in late 1998) and is closer to Riley rather than Huey. :*Is a streets-smart, "gangsta wannabe", like Riley. :*Has two braided pigtails with the left in front of her shoulder and the right in the back. ::*In "Ballin'", Cindy's braided pigtails are shown to constantly switch from one long braid, to two separate braids though scene changes. :*Cindy has so far only had one encounter with Jazmine, in "The Fundraiser". *Cindy is shown to be in the Girl Scouts. *She is one of the three "wiggers" (whites that act like sterotypically black thugs) in the series (The others being Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy). *Because of her appearance, Cindy bears a strong resemblance to Street Fighter character Cammy White. Gallery Xcfvghjk.jpg 640px-BOONDOCKS_CINDY_MCPHEARSON_by_LeSean.jpg|Cindy in her first apperance in episode "Ballin" Cindy in "The Fundraiser".jpg l (2).jpg l (5).jpg l (6).jpg l (12).jpg l (11).jpg l (7).jpg th6aa3b0ce91c91cb75ed627addc5b5c8d.jpg cindyblog.jpg|Cindy slapping a brown-short-ponytailed girl. cp-1.png tumblr_lv4ue0wijW1qg78udo1_500.gif B3_2.jpg|Cindy and Jazmine Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters